


The End

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: It’s time to let Dean go.





	The End

You’re standing there on the boat, Dean’s jacket soaked though with your tears as you sob into his chest. His arms are tight around you, so fucking  _tight._ And you just can’t stop  _shaking_.

This is it, it’s the end. Maybe he doesn’t die - but he’s gone, forgotten in the dark depths of the Pacific.

Sam can’t look at either of you, his own eyes red-rimmed, face swollen from an entire day of sobbing. He’d tried to talk Dean out of it, you both had, but this was Dean’s decision and there was no talking him out of it.

Your gut twists as the giant of a man lowers himself into the box, his own fear drawing his face tight.

And it’s awful because it’s a  _beautiful_  day out at sea. The grey-blue water sparkling under the shining sun.

God, it’s like covering a coffin as you help Sam with the heavy lid of it. Your chest is heavy, so heavy that you wonder if you might be having a heart attack.

Cas stands off to the side, face drawn with his own emotion as he watches you seal the deal. Dean Winchester; the soul he’d saved so many moons ago, and you know he’s wondering why - why pull him from the smoldering depths of Hell if this was the endgame.

Jack stands next to the Angel, shoulders shaking. God, he’s just a child, doesn’t understand, doesn’t understand why Dean’s leaving like this - when he’d just gotten to know him. He loved him deeply; loved him like a brother and father all rolled into one.

It isn’t  _fair_  - fuck it isn’t fair. A family torn apart by one Heavenly being from another world.

Michael’s probably screaming in Dean’s head now, screaming because his plan has been successfully foiled - but you think he might be beaming as well. Beaming because he’s got Dean; one less hunter in the world - a  _good_  hunter at that. One of the best, maybe  _the_ best.

Dean gives a smile as the lid closes, lips tight - oh god, those lips. Those lips you’ll never see again, never  _feel_  again. And his eyes - fuck you can’t look, but you can’t look away. Emerald hues laced with love and and uninhibitedfear.

You’re sobbing freely still, body rocking and aching from the heavy force of it.

Then the case of metal is lowered into the salty surface.

“I love you!” you scream one last time voice harsh and piercing against the eerie quiet. “Oh god, Dean - No!” Your voice has lifted to a screeching pitch, and it takes all three men to pull you back. Sam pulls you to his chest, and you  _scream_  into the navy canvas of his jacket, beat your fists into his muscled shoulders.

“I know,” Sam whispers, huge hands plastered to your back. “I know. It’s - it’s gonna be okay.”

You can’t watch as the box descends, can’t watch as the sea devours the only love you’ll ever know.

And then Dean’s gone.


End file.
